Abriel Dusanyu
Imperial Prince/His Majesty Abriel Dusanyu or Ablïarsec Néïc Lamsar Larth Barcœr Dusanh in Baronh currently is the 28th Emperor of the Humankind Empire of Abh following the death of 27th Empress Abriel Nei Debrusc Ramaj. He was born three months before Cryb King Abriel Crybh Dubeusec, uncle of Abriel Lafiel. He has served as the long standing Commander-in-Chief of the Laburec. Second to him in command would be Imperial Admiral Abriel Crybh Dubeusec. He bears the sharp wit and calculating seriousness borne by the Abriel name. Nobility Dusanyu was born into the nobility as a Prince of the Humankind Empire of Abh. Due to his highly successful career in the Star Forces, he ascended to the rank of Imperial Admiral, thus making him eligible to ascend to the Jade Throne currently held by the 27th Empress Ramaj. During his long career he often faced fierce competition from his cousin Clyuve, the current King of the Balke Kingdom. Both men were of nobility, and equally eligible to one day ascend to the throne. However as dictated by Abh law, any eligible prince must ascend through the ranks of the Star Forces to become an Imperial Admiral, the highest rank of all, in order to be in line for the throne. Although Dusanyu superseded his cousin for the position of Imperial Admiral, Clyuve could one day make the rank of Imperial Admiral, and succeed his cousin as the 29th Emperor of the Humankind Empire of Abh. Military Service Early Military Career It can be assumed from his high status and his symbolic position as second in command of the empire that he held a high position from the outset once he joined the Laburec. Additionally, Dusanyu bore a greater interest in foreign cultures than most Abh’s did. Dusanyu continuously trained and fought in high commanding positions; possibly none lower than Rear-Admiral. He led military operations to claim the Martine system which later became the Earldom of Hyde under Rock Linn, father of Jinto. This system was a relatively minor expedition, but it is well known in the Laburec, once mentioned by Spoor while she occupied Aptic. All these tasks were to prepare him to take his inherited rank as Imperial Admiral and position of Laburec Commander-in-Chief. Operation Hercules and Amphitryon Prince Dusanyu personally took total strategic command of the Laburec prior to or immediately at the outbreak of The War. His first task was to retake the lost territory of Sufugnoff. Unfortunately for him, the intelligence agencies providing his information failed to keep the Prince informed about enemy intentions, thus rendering him and the Laburec somewhat unready for the campaign that took place to conquer the outer territories of the Ilysr Kingdom and the approach towards Lakfakalle. Prince Dusanyu in addition to the command of Empress Abriel Ramaj managed to draw a stalemate at Skaresh, hence stopping the Four Nation Alliance advance into Abh territory. This; however, so utterly crippled the commands of both the Laburec and the enemy that it rendered both unable to commit their forces to significant military operations until Imperial Year 955. Operation Phantom Flame Prince Dusanyu took the time to rally the forces in the Laburec together and bring about a tremendous amount of productivity within the naval stations of Lakfakalle and Vobeirunei. Additionally, he recruited tremendous numbers of Abhs to crew each ship built and thus prepared to go into battle. Soon he had turned the Imperial Star Forces back into a mighty military threat to the United Mankind. From here on out he would directly command all forces of the Laburec within the theaters of war near the Siullzede Kingdom. He had amassed 150 battle-ready armadas and 70 additional training task forces to act as reserves. In the event of an emergency, such as Skaresh, these forces would be called upon to fill the ranks of the Laburec. Immediately Dusanyu set out to use his force to destroy the enemy. With the help of his fiercest rival, Admiral Beneej Spoor, he swiftly conquered many star systems leading his forces out of the Siullzede Kingdom to attempt to link up at the Larych Kingdom. The operation was proceeding so well that he and his Chief-of-Staff Admiral Kenesh suspected that the United Mankind had something ready for them that they couldn’t conceive. Soon enough, reconnaissance missions carried out by the United Mankind revealed the possible numbers they had in the area and that a massive counterattack was inevitable. The intelligence of the Empire gauged the enemy to have approximately 180 to 200 armadas that faced him was a shock and called for a change of plans in Operation Phantom Flame. Kenesh recommended changing from Plan No. 1 to Plan No. 18 to make the United Mankind focus on one of two battlefields of their choosing; Aptic or Mystel. Prince Dusanyu agreed and made the according changes to the plan. He placed Admiral Mulusufa in command of Defense Fleet Mystel, then Admiral Bebaus in command of Defense Fleet Aptic. Mulusufa was considered a wise choice by Kenesh, but Bebaus far from it. She would also oppose Dusanyu’s decision to supplement Admiral Spoor’s command from 13 Armadas to 25, suggesting that she be replaced in the event he did increase the number of task forces at her disposal. The crown prince simply retorted at one point, "I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t even want this responsibility." Soon Aptic was the battleground chosen by the United Mankind, discovered by the recon mission commanded by Hecto-Commander Atosuryua yet finished by Deca-Commander Abriel Lafiel, who had to take a longer time due to battle damage suffered at Wimple. The damage; however, coincidently led to accurate reports of enemy movements towards Aptic. Prince Dusanyu soon turned his 3rd Fleet around from Dalmav and rushed to Aptic, while his 2nd and 4th Fleets formed the pincers around his forward assault, led by the 1st Fleet under Admiral Spoor. The entire engagement at Aptic bore the marks of the brutish style that Beneej Spoor, and some Abh’s, associated with Abriel’s; patrol ships utterly crushing other enemy capital ships. Soon he and his forces attained the decisive victory they were searching for from the outset of Operation Phantom Flame. They finalized the surrender of Aptic to the Empire and had successfully destroyed and routed a vast majority of the enemy fleet there. Further engagements would be carried out to finalize the secondary objective of the operation; to connect the Siullzede and Larych Kingdoms, cutting the United Mankind in half. Soon the bridge between the kingdoms would be the starting point of Operation Hunter. Operation Hunter Following the Second Battle of Aptic Gate, Prince Dusanyu found that Admiral Nereis Bebaus could be a greatly reliable officer. He decided to give him a more significant command. Most of Admiral Spoor’s 1st Fleet was transferred to serve Admiral Bebaus’ forces, the 4th Fleet Operation Hunter. The main garrison of the Star Forces for the Operation was located at Dalmav. From there, Prince Dusanyu commanded the general efforts to claim the territories now cut off and left with little resistance from Operation Phantom Flame. Admiral Kenesh and Prince Dusanyu, having their personal conflicts with each other, discussed the rapid advance of Admiral Bebaus. He delved far into United Mankind territory at a rate that only Admiral Spoor’s 1st Fleet was capable of. This was done to the acceptance of Dusanyu, who he and Kenesh came up with a contingency plan that in the event the enemy attempted to cut off the 4th Fleet, or possibly the 8th Fleet; though their advances were not as considerable. Admiral Trife resumed a relatively important role in Operation Hunter thanks to Dusanyu. He retained command of the 21st Fleet, now 21st Fleet Operation Hunter. He was assigned to Salks as a reserve force to engage the enemy in the event a counter-attack or a flanking mission was taken against Admiral Nereis. Admiral Spoor of the 1st Fleet served as rear guarding forces to the 4th Fleet, in essence, her role was regulated beneath that of both Admiral Bebaus and Admiral Trife, serving only to protect one and warn the other. Soon the Lobnas Region and adjoining gate that led to Salks and the Milky Way Gates became the focal point of the operation. Prince Dusanyu’s planning with his ever calculating subordinate once again countered the enemy perfectly. Despite the enemy’s Pyrrhic victory over Admiral Spoor, they were intercepted at Salks, where they surrendered to Admiral Trife, much to his annoyance where he hoped for another glorious engagement similar to Sufugnoff. Prince Dusanyu had turned out another successful strategy against the United Mankind. Later Military Operations Operations Light Snow and Snow Crystal were overseen personally by major members of the Abriel family; however, Dusanyu would play no major role in these operations after Operation Hunter. He would continue to carry out attacks against the United Mankind, conjuring straight-forward battle plans. He would also continue to evaluate and report needed changes in ship classes as he did during Operation Phantom Flame for future use. Personality Abriel Dusanyu lives up to the typical nature associated with Abriels in that he is calculating and serious at almost all times. The only times it can be seen that he has a more child like nature is in the presence of his subordinate Admiral Kenesh, who can relate in many ways to Kilo-Commander Kufadiss to Spoor in dealing with Dusanyu. He seems to have traits almost identical to Kenesh, a high analytical nature, and always planning for any and all contingencies for the sake of the Empire. He also bears in mind long-term strategy for his plans, which is a characteristic unique to him. An example of this was putting Admiral Bebaus in a commanding position that would see intense battle so that he would have more veteran commanders at his disposal for his next operation. Admiral Kenesh did not see that it was his plan to increase the depth of the command base Dusanyu could use for all future operations. He does; however, arbitrarily make choices that can relate to another canon character of a different series; Darth Revan from Star Wars. He reinforces particularly important fleets so that they will be too massive to defeat at the expense of leaving others greatly undermanned and at times under-supplied; this is similar to Revan in that Revan would fortify planets of great importance to make them unconquerable while leaving others completely exposed. Two instances can be noticed where he has done this. First was unintentionally at Aptic during Operation Phantom Flame when he left Admiral Bebaus to manage Defense Fleet Aptic, then second at Lobnas, where he practically reduced Admiral Spoor’s command back to the size of her former scout squadron Futuune. He clearly maintains the rivalry against the Spoor family as is typical of the Abriels. He retorts coldly to Kenesh when she compliments realistically on the progress of Spoor. He answers it by saying: “If you are going to compliment the head of the Spoor family, then please have the good graces to do it out of my presence.” This is one of the times he bears emotions beyond that of his seriousness. He seems to be able to give jokes from time to time, for example hating physics for not permitting his forces to arrive at Aptic sooner. Trivia *He and Kenesh have a dysfunctional friendship. Prince Dusanyu utilizes her for her great deal of reliability and similarity to himself. That being said, he does keep her for similar reasons that Admiral Spoor keeps Kufadiss, for personal entertainment. This annoys Kenesh greatly because he goes to such lengths to pry about her personal relationship with Nereis Bebaus to entertain himself. She seems only to remain in her position since she’s dedicated more time to the Star Forces than perhaps any and all officers currently serving, excluding the current Empress. She also bears an infallible loyalty to the Prince himself. *Dusanyu greatly dislikes shaking hands with anyone having said once, "This Lander ritual is far from graceful." Admiral Spoor and Prince Dusanyu are noticeably similar in the following fashions: *Admiral Spoor is an excellent micromanager, great for carrying out tactics and acting battle strategy. *Prince Dusanyu is an excellent macromanager, great for carrying out overall strategy and theater battle plans *Admiral Spoor has a subordinate who maintains the position of Chief-of-Staff who serves predominately to amuse her. *Prince Dusanyu has a subordinate who serves a similar purpose while serving simultaneously as a chief strategist and executive officer of his forces. *Both their subordinates hold the same titled position and have the same first initial; Kenesh and Kufadiss *He seems to care particularly for casualties of high status. Even though he does not know the Count Hyde, he is concerned about him and Vicoutess Paryunu Abriel Lafiel during the Second Battle of Aptic Gate. He states: “I would not be able to sleep at night if we lost them.” It is unknown why he equally weighs the death of Lafiel and Jinto. This though defeats an assumption made by Kenesh that he favors bluebloods since Jinto is entirely out of the Abh gene pool. Category:Abh Characters